My Guardian Angel
by R.A. Pointless
Summary: Kairi's life isn't going her way. She's only got a few friends and the boy she likes doesn't even notice her. That all changes when she meets her guardian angel, Sora. RXK then SXK
1. Episode 1: The Angel in my room

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.

Episode 1: The Angel in my Room

" So Kairi, who do you think is cuter? The new boy Tidus or Riku?" Selphie asked. She and her best friend Kairi were on their way to Destiny High. Kairi giggled and turned the other way. Every time anyone mentioned Riku's name she blushed like mad.

" I know you like him Kairi. Why don't you ask him out?" Selphie said smiling at her friend's embarrassment.

" Because! He's way out of my league" Kairi said still not looking at Selphie.

" No he isn't. Any guy would be lucky to have you" she said. Kairi blushed even harder at the thought or her and Riku on a date. Selphie just laughed even more.

At school, Kairi got out her Math stuff and closed her locker.

" See you in Science!" Selphie said following Wakka towards Spanish class. Kairi waved good-bye and entered her math class. About 20 minutes into it, Kairi swore she saw someone out the window. It was a boy about her age. He had brown hair that stuck up all over the place.

" Probably someone ditching class again. I wonder who he is..." Kairi thought.

"Earth to Kairi? KAIRI!" The teacher's voice echoed into her ears.

" Yes?" Kairi asked.

" Answer the problem on the board please" the teacher (A/N: Are names that important?) said. Kairi sighed and went up to the board. Unfortunately for her, Kairi hadn't been paying attention in Math for the whole year. She answered the word problem incorrectly simply because she didn't know how to do it.

" I've told you thousands of times to pay attention in class! Detention after school today" the teacher said. Some of the people in the class snickered underneath their breath. Kairi blushed (A/N: She's doing that a lot isn't she?) and sat back down.

At 5:00pm, Kairi was walking home. Selphie and the new boy Tidus had gone to see _The War of the Worlds. _(A/N: I didn't like it.) As she walked home, she could've sworn she'd seen that same boy walking a few yards ahead. He turned down her street and vanished. Deciding that it must have been her eyes playing tricks again, Kairi unlocked the door and went inside. She opened the door to her room, threw her backpack onto the ground, and flopped onto the bed. She heard the door close and something sit down. Kairi looked up and saw that spiky haired boy sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

" Hi, I'm Sora!" He said cheerfully. Kairi screamed and ran out the door.

" Okay, guess that wasn't the right time to come" Sora said. But he knew that Kairi was going to come back, so he spread himself out on the chair and closed his eyes. Sure enough, Kairi came running back up the stairs holding her brother's baseball bat. Sora opened on eye and eyed the bat lazily.

" Get out of my house" Kairi warned. Sora shook his head.

" Nope, can't do that" he said. Kairi swung the bat as hard as she could. Sora grabbed the bat with one hand and jerked it from her.

" Watch it, you're going to hurt someone" he said putting it in the closet.

" _He's got wings!_" Kairi said. Indeed Sora did. That we golden, about the length of his entire body.

" Now, let's try this again. Hi, I'm Sora and I'm your guardian angel!" Sora said stretching his hand out for her to shake. When she didn't, he frowned.

" Come on! I don't bite" he said in a cheery tone. Kairi reluctantly shook the young angel's hand.

" Why haven't I ever seen you before?" Kairi asked.

" You... err... never needed me before? Yeah, let's go with that!" Sora said grinning at her.

" No way! This is some kind of prank Selphie is playing isn't it?" Kairi asked angrily.

"Hired by Selphie? Your best friend? That Selphie hired me?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded.

" Nope, I'm the real deal. And if you don't believe me, then too bad!" Sora said. He then fell on the ground laughing like crazy.

" What's the matter with you?" Kairi asked.

" I don't know! I've just got a loony sense of humor" Sora said trying to stop laughing.

" Be quiet! You'll wake my mother!" Kairi warned.

" Doesn't matter, no one can see me or hear me but you. It's for...safety reasons, you know" Sora said standing up. Kairi flopped back down on the bed.

" Now I've got a headache" she said.

"Would you like an Aspirin or Extra-Strength Tylenol?" Sora asked offering her two bottles.

" Just go away, I need to sleep" Kairi said. Sora shrugged and sat down on the chair. Within seconds, he was sound asleep.

Screen goes blank (A/N: In other words, end of chapter)

Next time on _My Guardian Angel... _

Hi! It's me Sora! On the next episode, I get to go to school with Kairi! How fun does that sound? But being the only one who can see and hear me is sort of a problem. Whenever she talks to me, people think she's talking to herself. Is the entire student body going to think she's whack? Find out on:

****

Episode **2: Angels aren't the problem**

For less than the cost of a ticket to the movies you can make sure that people continue to read My Guardian Angel. All I want is for all the people who read this chapter to review. With your reviews, we'll keep the monkey in my brain that writes these stories happy. Remember, call 1-800-Review-Now or click the purple button to automatically connected. Our operators are standing by.


	2. Episode 2: Angel's aren't the problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.

To be honest, I didn't expect 5 reviews so quickly. I mean, I really didn't like the way the first chapter was written. Thanks to all my reviewers.

Episode **2: Angels aren't the problem**

" Kairi, wake up! You're going to be late for class!" Said a voice. Kairi's eyes fluttered open slowly. Staring back at her, was her guardian angel.

" Sora! You can't just wake a girl up like that!" Kairi complained. She yawned and closed her eyes again. Sora began jumping up and down on the bed.

" All right, I'm getting up" Kairi said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sora grinned and disappeared down the stairs. He appeared ten minutes later with a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage.

" Where'd you get this food?" Kairi asked.

" I kind of stole it...from that IHOP down the street" Sora said rubbing the back of his head and laughing. Kairi sighed and grabbed a piece of bacon.

" Good grief Kairi, no wonder you're so skinny. Come on, you need to eat to recharge your brain" Sora said.

" What are you, my annoying third parent?" Kairi asked.

" Nope. I'm the guy who's watching over you. Now, you're going to be late" Sora said.

" What time is it anyway?" Kairi asked. Sora glanced at his watch.

" 10:30" he said. Kairi nearly choked on her food.

" 10:30! I thought I told you to wake me up at 6:30!" Kairi shouted. She jumped up, grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom. She came out a few seconds later. Sora just stood there, holding back his laughter.

" What's so funny?" Kairi asked irritated at his playfulness.

" It's 6:04!" Sora said falling over and laughing.

" Why you little..." Kairi said going back in the bathroom.

" But that isn't fair! I'm your guardian angel! I should get to come to school with you" Sora argued.

" I can't have an angel talking to me all day! People will think I'm wacko. You stay here and try to be good" Kairi said picking up her backpack.

" No fair..." Sora said sadly. He slowly drifted up the stairs and disappeared from view.

Throughout the day, Kairi's thoughts dwelled on Riku and only Riku. He was in every single on of her classes, so she saw him almost every second of the school day. Because of Sora, Kairi hadn't done any of her homework. She remembered that just as the teacher told them to pass them up. Panicking, Kairi pretended to look through her backpack. To her surprise, her homework was right there. And it was all finished! Smiling, she passed it up. She met up with Selphie at lunch. Her best friend couldn't stop talking about Tidus and how cute he was.

" He even held my hand on the way out!" She squealed for the thousandth time.

" Selphie, you've told us this story a thousand times!" Yuffie pointed out. Yuna and Rikku agreed.

Kairi opened the door to her house.

" Hi sweetie" her mom greeted. Kairi waved and went immediately upstairs. She found Sora, slumped in a chair, reading her diary.

" Sora!" She shouted snatching the book.

" Easy there, I wasn't really reading it. I just wanted to see your reaction" Sora said smiling at her. Kairi flopped onto the bed.

" Don't you have homework to do? I did it once, now you've got to" Sora said.

" Don't worry, I'll get it done" Kairi said.

" Yeah, that's why you have a D+ in English, and an F in Math" Sora said.

" You did read my diary!" Kairi said. She threw a pillow at him, which he dodged.

" Only a little bit. You really like this Riku guy huh?" Sora said. Kairi blushed furiously.

" Don't bother answering, I can read your thoughts" he said. Kairi turned over and stared at him.

" Here, catch" he said. He tossed her a thin, black object. It was a Laptop.

" Where'd you get this?" Kairi asked marveling at it.

" You've wanted one since the 6th grade, haven't you?" Sora asked. Kairi turned it on. It loaded quicker than the computer her mother owned.

" Selphie's on the IM so is Yuna" Sora said. He floated into the air and fell asleep. Kairi IM with her friends for hours. They were planning a Spring Break trip to New York City. Being the 'shopaholic' that she was, it was all Selphie's idea. At a quarter to eight, Kairi logged off her new computer.

" Thanks for the gift, Sora" Kairi said.

" No problem, it's what I do" Sora said smiling at her, " Now, get on your homework. You've got an essay due tomorrow in English and ten word problems due in Math." Kairi sighed and got out her math book and three sheets of paper. Five minutes later, she was fast asleep.

" Kairi, what am I going to do with you?" Sora said. He picked her up and tucked her into bed. He then spent the next half an hour doing her homework. When that was done, he sat down in the chair and flipped on the TV. Just as Fullmetal Alchemist (A/N: FMA ROCKS!) was about to start, Kairi's mother came in and turned off the TV.

" Hey lady, I was watching that!" Sora shouted. He then remembered that Kairi's mother couldn't see or hear him. Sighing, Sora waited for her mother to leave. When she did, he floated over to her and began scanning her dreams...

(Kairi's Dream)

Kairi walked the halls of Destiny High. People stared at her and whispered to each other. She vaguely caught the words crazy and insane floating among the conversations.

" Selphie!" Kairi said upon seeing her best friend. Selphie looked back, scowled, and continued walking. Then, Riku walked by. Just as Kairi was about to say hi, she noticed he was with a blond haired girl. They were holding hands. Then, Riku kissed her. Kairi watched in horror as the kiss deepened. Frantically, she raced to class. The teacher gave her an F- for the rest of the year. Kairi ran through the halls of the school. People laughed and pointed at her frantic attempts to get away. She headed straight for the entrance to the school. She saw Sora, standing there waiting for her.

" Kairi, don't be scared. I'm here to help you. Take my hand" Sora said. He opened his hand for her to grab. Kairi smiled and grabbed her angel's hand. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her deeply. Warmness spread throughout Kairi's body as Sora deepened the kiss...

(End of Dream)

Sora stopped scanning and sat back down in the chair. Is that what Kairi thought? That the guy she loved would reject her and he would save her? Did she really love him?

" I'd better lay down" Sora said. He sat down on the chair, stretched out, and fell asleep...

End of episode

Next time on My Guardian angel...

_Hi, it's me Kairi. Sora's got a lot on his mind. I can tell he's thinking about something, but what? Selphie's got some plan to hook me up with Riku, but I'm scared my dream will come true. And why does Sora hate Riku all of a sudden? Find out next on My Guardian Angel: Episode 3: An Angel's past_

Hey there readers! It's your old pal, Skittles McKnight! How would you like to win ten thousand dollars? How about a new house? Well that's not what I'm offering you here. Be the 19th caller on the next episode and you could win the eternal gratitude of the writer! Laugh in all your friends faces as you are the one R.A. Pointless recognizes in one of the episodes. He will give you a roll on the show! So what are you waiting for? Call 1-800-Review-This-Story-Now or click the little purple button to automatically be connected!

Note: Skittles McKnight is not responsible for crazed fans that go crazy because they don't win. Purchase may be necessary.


	3. Episode 3: An Angel's Past

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.__

Whoa, this story is more popular than I expected it to be. That's good news for me.

Applause to RuinsofTikal for being the only one to call 1-800-REVIEW-NOW. She called for both chapters! Remember that the 19th reviewer of this chapter gets to appear in a later chapter!

****

Episode **3: An Angel's Past**

Okay, so I lied to you. I didn't fall asleep that night. My thoughts were haunted by Kairi's dream. I felt myself touching my lips more than once that night. Was I falling for the girl I supposed to be watching over? Is that even possible? Is it even allowed for an angel to fall in love with a human? I mostly watched Kairi sleep that night. She turned over quite a few times that night. I didn't dare to watch another one of her dreams. Already I couldn't get my mind off that kiss. It felt so real, and I wasn't even in the dream. It wasn't like I'd read a dream. It was more of a long lost memory that decided to pop up now and frighten me. I tried everything to fall back asleep, but couldn't. Maybe, deep in my subconscious, I knew that if I fell asleep my dreams would be about Kairi. Do I love her? Does she love me? So many questions echoed that night.

It seemed like morning would never come, but it did. The sun warmed the room and cast back the darkness of the night. Sora stood up and paced the floor. As you know, his thoughts dwelled on Kairi. He found myself staring at her. Her silky smooth red hair lay messily on her head. Sora saw her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. Finally, her eyes opened slowly.

" Good morning!" Sora said with a smile on his face. Kairi smiled back and sat up.

" Do you want something to eat? I could get you some pancakes or s-"

" That's all right Sora" Kairi said. Sora sighed, but couldn't stop smiling at her.

" Is there something on my face?" Kairi joked.

" Huh? Oh, it's nothing" Sora said snapping back to reality. For a couple of seconds, there was absolute silence. Like the calm before a storm. Finally, Sora moved. He flew into the air and grabbed a book off the highest shelf.

" You'd better get ready for school" he said nervously holding the book.

" Are you all right Sora? You're shaking like crazy, and you're reading _1000 Ways to Cure Athlete's Foot_" Kairi said giving him a queer look. (A/N: Anybody else wondering why she's got that book?)

" Oh, I must have grabbed the wrong one. Now, you go take a shower and I'll get some breakfast" Sora said. He rushed past her and out the door.

" Sora's sure acting weird today" Kairi said.

Sora returned ten minutes later. He walked up the stairs carrying funnel cakes from IHOP. (A/N: Yummy!)

" Kairi, are you decent?" Sora asked knocking gently. There wasn't any answer so Sora walked in. Kairi had her back turned to him, and she was naked. Sora blushed 50 shades of red, dropped the plates and flew out through the ceiling

High above Kairi's house, Sora floated.

" Great, now she'll think I'm so kind of pervert. Way ta go Sora; you've probably blown your chances with- What am I saying? She's a human and I'm an angel! There never was any chance of us, right?" Sora said unsure of what he knew was the truth. Was it possible for a human and an angel to fall in love and be together? He didn't know, but one thing was crystal clear. He wouldn't go back into Kairi's house until after she left. He didn't want to face her yet. She probably thought he was a great big jerk. When she returned from school, he'd apologize.

After making sure she'd left with Selphie, Sora returned to her room. The funnel cake was already cleaned up, which made him feel even worse. There was a note taped to her mirror. It said: Sora, we need to talk.

" Uh oh, now I'm gonna get it" Sora said sadly. He slumped into his chair and fell asleep.

" Excellent job on this homework Kairi. You're the only student who got in all correct" the teacher said.

" Thank you ma'am" Kairi said. Okay, maybe she didn't do the homework. Maybe her guardian angel did do it for her. But hey, she didn't see any problems. To tell you the truth, she wasn't mad at Sora at all. She was just a little embarrassed that he just happened to see her naked right after that dream she'd had.

However, something was about to happen that would take her mind right off of everything else. Riku caught her eye and smiled. Kairi blushed and turned the other way. She caught Selphie giving her the thumbs up sign.

Lunch was as pleasantly boring as ever, with the exception of Selphie planning their trip to New York.

" Girl, what's the matter with you? You haven't said a word all lunch" Yuffie asked.

" She's just staring at-" Kairi put both hands over her best friend's mouth.

" Shut up Selphie" Kairi whispered in her ear.

" What?" Yuffie asked.

" Nothing" Kairi said going back to eating. We all know who she was staring at, Riku. He was hanging out with Tidus and Wakka. Why? Because all three were star players on the school's Blitzball team, and the most popular boys in school.

" Look who's coming over Kairi" Selphie said. Kairi turned abruptly and saw Riku walking towards their table.

" Oh my God! Selphie, what do I say?" Kairi whispered. Their conversation, if there'd ever been one, was cut short as Riku arrived.

" Hey, you're Kairi right?" He asked.

" Yeah... I mean yes" Kairi said trying to keep herself from blushing.

" Do you wanna go to a movie with me tomorrow after the Blitzball game?" Riku asked. Kairi nearly died right then and there. (A/N: Oh please Kairi. It's only Riku! LOL)

" Yeah, that sounds like fun" Kairi said.

" Great pick you up at 7?" Riku asked.

" That would be fine" Kairi said. Riku kissed her hand and walked away.

Kairi was walking on clouds all the way home. She couldn't believe that Riku had asked her on a date!

" Boy, I hope this isn't a really nice dream" Kairi said. All the way home she couldn't stopping thinking about the date. Even when she arrived home, she barely managed to say hi to her mother and father. She ran up to her room, eager to tell Sora the news. She burst through and walked over to her angel.

" Kairi, I'm s-"

" Riku asked me out on a date!" Kairi interrupted.

" Hey did what?" Sora asked.

" He asked me to go to the movies with him tomorrow at 7!" Kairi said. That hit Sora like a ton of bricks. Despite all the trying to convince himself that he really wasn't in love with Kairi, in reality he was. Hearing her talk about another guy and actually wanting to go on a date with him wasn't a pleasant feeling. Still, he had to be nice.

" That's great Kai. I'm really happy for you" he said with a fake smile plastered across his face. Kairi embraced him.

" I knew you would be. Sora, I can tell you anything" Kairi said. Sora smiled, for real this time, and hugged her back.

" Of course you can" he whispered in her ear.

The rest of that night was spent either helping Kairi pick out the right outfit, listening to her talking on the phone with Selphie, or spent on the laptop. After that was all finished, Sora flopped onto the chair and closed his eyes.

" Sora, should I go with the black or the white-"?

" It's fine Kairi; you've changed that outfit a thousand times. If Riku likes you he won't care what you're wearing. He'll want to see you. Just be yourself and you'll be fine" Sora said.

" How do you know? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Kairi asked. That sent Sora down a memory lane he didn't want to go to.

" Of course not, don't be silly" he lied, " I've always been an angel."

" Oh" Kairi said. Selphie called her again.

Sora had been a human once. He'd had a loving family, a great house, and a perfect girlfriend. Then, he was hit by a drunk driver and killed. In order to protect others from his fate, Sora had volunteered to become a guardian angel.

One month later...

End of Episode

Next time on _My Guardian Angel..._

Hey guys Sora here. It's been a month since Kairi's big date with Riku. Since then he and her have been dating. It's lonely at home by myself without Kairi. However, I can't just tell her that I love her and she can't see Riku any more. Then, I witnessed the unthinkable...

Next time on _My Guardian Angel: _Angels get Lonely too

Hey, hey, Hey all you MGA fans! Are you tired of having to clean your own house? Want a giant robot that'll do whatever you say whenever? This is not a scam. Presenting ROBO-MAID. She can do anything. She'll clean your house, walk the dog, anything. But, I'll tell you one thing she can't do: Review for this story. It's not that hard. All you have to do is pick up a phone and dial 1-800-REVIEW-NOW. And, if you could be so kind, please tell others about this story. Email them or simply write about it in one of your fanfics. Remember: Review #19 gets put into a later chapter! ****


	4. Episode 4: Angels Get Lonely Too

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.__

All right, I've counted the reviews and the winner is... no one! I didn't receive 19 reviews. (Note: This chapter was written at 8:36pm. If you reviewed after that then you didn't win) Sorry guys. Guess you'll have to wait until the next contest.

Thanks to all my reviewers. This is the most popular story I've ever written! Keep up those reviews!

****

Episode **4: Angels get lonely Too**

Most of you guys must know how Sora feels. How it feels to watch from the sidelines as the woman you love kisses another guy. How she only thinks about him and barely notices you exist. That's the way Sora feels right about know. He's watching Kairi and Riku make out. Sure it shouldn't be a big deal, but Sora loves this woman and here she is kissing someone else. But he realized that that was selfish to want Kairi to himself. Besides, she could never fall for him.

Kairi walked into the room and sat on the bed.

" Have fun on your date?" Sora asked sounding a little annoyed.

" Yeah, we went to-"

" Gee, I'd love to swap stories with you Kairi but I've got to... read this book" Sora said. He picked up a random book off the shelf and began reading it. It was a love story.

" Just what I need!" Sora thought. He tossed the book back onto the shelf and closed his eyes.

" What's wrong with you Sora? You seem irritable lately. And you've eaten about ten gallons of ice cream today" Kairi asked looking concerned.

" Like you care, all you can think about is Riku" Sora said not looking at her.

" That's not true!" Kairi said angrily.

" What happened yesterday?" Sora asked.

" Riku and I-"

" See what I mean? Ever since you guys started dating you've only thought about him and nothing else" Sora said, " You've been so captivated with Riku that you've barely paid any attention to anyone else. I see you at lunch. You sit with Riku, away from all your friends. Selphie's left about 200,000 messages and sent 300 emails! But the only thing you read is Riku's love letters, which arrive regularly! Why have you stopped caring about people? What's the matter with you? Riku's not such a great guy anyway!"

" You don't even know him! He's a great guy!"

" Yeah, he's great. He takes you places; buys you stuff, and makes you feel like a queen!"

" He's doesn't buy me stuff!"

" Really? So he didn't buy you the digital camera, cell phone, purse, jacket, dress for the dance, and the rest of that stuff that you've mysteriously got over the past 3 days!"

" Why are you acting like this Sora? It's really mean and selfish of you!"

" Maybe I care! Maybe I don't like Riku! What do you care? You won't here a word against Riku!"

" You're such a jerk!" Kairi said storming out of the room.

" Great, this is just perfect. What have I done this time? Now the girl I'm supposed to be protecting hates me" Sora said sadly. He opened a carton of Rocky Road and began shoveling it down. He flipped on Oprah and stared blankly at it for three hours. All the things he'd said were out of jealousy.

" I'm a lousy guardian. No wonder Kairi doesn't pay any attention to me. I'm supposed to be happy for her and instead I jump all over her" Sora said with his mouth full of ice cream. Full intending to apologize to Kairi, Sora flew out the open window. He saw Riku walking with Kairi. Upon closer inspection, it turned out that the girl wasn't Kairi. It was some blond haired girl. I also noticed that they were holding hands.

" I knew that there was something wrong with that Riku guy" Sora said. Then, Riku kissed the blond haired girl. Sora flew down and landed behind them.

" I've gotta go babe, the reject wants me to come over" Riku said.

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" the girl said blowing him a kiss.

" KAIRI!" Sora said bursting through the door.

" What do you want?"

" Look, I'm sorry for acting mean and nasty. I should be happy for you. But the good news is that it's okay!"

" It is?"

" Yes! Because I just saw Riku kissing some blond haired girl wearing a white dress." Sora waited for Kairi's reaction.

" Wow Sora. I never thought you'd make something up just to try and break Riku and me up!" Kairi said.

" What? I'm not trying to break you and Riku up! I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt!" Sora said.

" Yeah right. I thought I knew you Sora" Kairi said, " Now get out. Riku's coming over to help me study."

" Yeah, well screw you then! When you find Riku kissing another girl behind your back, don't come crying to me!" Sora shouted. He then angrily flew out the window and disappeared from sight.

" I can't believe she didn't believe me! How could she think I'd lied?" Sora asked himself. Little by little, Sora calmed down. Eventually, he felt really bad. He couldn't believe that he and Kairi had fought like that. But still, Riku was cheating on her and she wouldn't believe him. Somehow, he'd expose Riku and prove to Kairi that he'd been telling the truth. For now though, he'd pretend like he'd never seen it. He'd apologize, revive his friendship with Kairi, then expose Riku.

Just as Kairi wished, Sora didn't return until Riku had left. That was at about 3 in the morning. Once he was down the street, Sora flew into the window.

" Hey, Kai" he began, " I'm sorry about, what I said."

" I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad just because you don't like Riku" Kairi said.

" Friends?" She said.

" As close as an angel and human can get!" Sora said hugging her.

__

You squeeze your right hand, as if to reassure yourself

Go on, take those annoying rules and dash them away!

If it comes down to having to rest your wounded feet,

You've got to keep moving forward, if only just a step!

We've pushed our way through the twisting winds,

Gotten beyond the cold sky,

But yet we still continue to wander on.

We always find ourselves crying out.

Just continuing to believe is not the answer

We must bare our weaknesses and wounds,

And continue to struggle, or nothing will ever turn out!

Break on through to the other side of the door!

To the other side of the door!

(A/N: This song is the ending theme to Fullmetal Alchemist. It's called "Tobiru no Mukou e" and it's property of Yellow Generation. Although Sora claims to have written it that is in no way true.)

That is what Kairi found in Sora's journal. A note beside it told that Sora and his girlfriend had written it. Tears stained the name, so Kairi had no idea who she was. In Japanese, the song sounded beautiful. Okay, maybe reading her guardian angel's journal at four in the morning was a little dishonest, but Kairi really wanted to know what Sora was thinking. She turned the page and read:

__

Well, I made up with Kairi. I guess I can go back to figuring out a way to expose Riku. He's hurting Kairi and she doesn't even know it! Oh, and by the way Kairi, look up.

" Huh?" Kairi said puzzled. She looked up and saw staring at her.

" Having fun?" He asked. Kairi gulped and handed him the notebook.

" All right, lets hear it" Sora said.

" I just wanted to know what you've been thinking. Lately you've been acting very strange" Kairi said.

" It's nothing; I'm just doing a lot of thinking..." Sora said staring out the window.

" Oh, I was just worried about y-"

" You know I wasn't always an angel. I too was human at some point. I don't know how many years ago the memory in my head is, I just know that it actually happened" Sora interrupted.

" What's it about?" Kairi asked.

" It's about..." Sora paused and took a deep breath, " My death."

(Flashback)

__

" I guess its a little weird going out with you" said the girl.

" I know, I've never had a girlfriend before and I really love you -----" Sora said. For some reason, her name was blocked out. Sora looked both ways and crossed the street.

" Good night!" He waved. The girl blew him a kiss and went into her house. Sora looked like he was on top of the world. Kairi had never seen him this happy before. He was whistling, humming, and he walked with a jump in his step. Kairi was watching this next to the real Sora. They were floating above the scene.

" I don't understand you look so happy. How'd you die?" Kairi asked. Sora pointed to a blue car heading down the same direction Sora was coming.

" Remember how I told you that I died when a drunk driver hit me with his car?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded uncertainly.

" Well, I lied" Sora said. He motioned for her to watch. Two men stepped out of the car and walked in front of Sora, blocking his path.

" Hey, out of the way!" Memory Sora said. One of the guys pulled a gun and pointed it straight at Sora.

" Give us your money, punk" the gunman ordered. Sora reached in his pockets and pulled out his wallet.

" I hope you got enough for us" the second robber said. Sora tossed them his wallet. They looked through it; pulled out three twenty dollar bills, and threw the wallet back at Sora. It hit him in the face.

" Thanks for the money" the first robber said.

" No get out of here" the second robber said. Sora turned and ran in the opposite direction. The second gunman pulled a gun and..

(End Flashback)

" Oh my god" Kairi said quietly.

" That's the last thing I remember from being a human" Sora said. He was nearly crying, so was Kairi.

" They killed me simply because I..." Sora broke down crying. Kairi tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't stop sobbing.

" And the worst part is, I never got to say good bye to that girl. Now I can't even remember her name" Sora said starting to cry even harder.

The Next day,

" After that, I sort of drifted around Heaven. I couldn't stop feeling depressed and I watched helplessly as that girl took her own life because I wasn't around" Sora said.

" Then, you met her in Heaven?" Kairi asked hopefully.

" No. Those who commit suicide don't live amongst the rest. They are placed in a different district" Sora said. Kairi looked down, still trying to soak it all in.

" I can't imagine going through something like that" she said.

" You won't have to. That's why I became a guardian angel. So that I could protect people from my fate! I swear I won't let anything happen to you Kairi, I swear on my life" Sora said.

" I believe you Sora" Kairi said.

End of Episode

Next time on _My Guardian Angel..._

It's the night of the Destiny High School Dance. Kairi and Riku plan to have a blast and I plan on going just to watch Kairi. Tonight, my plan to expose Riku will succeed. and if it doesn't, I've got 356 more plans!

The Next Episode of My Guardian Angel is...

How do you come up with 356 plans?


	5. Ep 5: How do you come up with 356 plans?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.__

Yep, this story is definitely more popular than I thought it would be. I'm only on the fifth chapter and I've already gotten so many reviews! One of the plans is dedicated to one of my reviewers: SuPaNiNjA4EvAh!

****

Episode **5: How do you come up with 356 plans?**

Sora was up late that night. Sure he'd been up the whole previous night, but it was well worth it for what he was planning. With a yawn, Sora went back to his list of plans to expose Riku. Number 1 was taking pictures of Riku with that blond haired girl. The problem with that was that he'd have to steal or borrow someone else's camera since he couldn't afford one. Plan number 245 was carrying Kairi out the window to follow Riku. Then she'd see him with the girl and finally believe him. Then he'd videotape their fight and send it to Riku. He then infiltrates Riku's computer system and hard wires it. Once that was completed, anything Riku clicked on would automatically bring up the video. All his tapes and DVDs would have the fight on it. In fact, the end result of all the plans was exactly that. Revenge is sweet. But Sora still had a lot of work to do. Someone in his past had told him to always have a backup plan. Now, you readers are probably wondering why so many backup plans. Well, Sora believes in being prepared for anything.

" Okay, if all other 356 plans fail, hit Riku with rotten paopu fruit. Then, get it on tape and watch it over and over again. There, my list is complete!" Sora said holding it up Zelda style. Kairi turned over in her sleep, causing Sora to jump. But she wasn't awake, so he rolled the list up and put it in his pocket.

" Now, for a little shut eye. Wouldn't want to look tired for telling Kairi I told you so" Sora said lying in his chair and closing his eyes.

Morning came faster than Sora would have wanted it to. The sun seemed especially bright that morning. Sora got up and lazily closed the blinds. Totally cartoon style, they flew back up, allowing the sun's bright rays back in. Sora grabbed the duck tape and taped the windows down.

" Hah! Take that Warner Brothers!" Sora said. Kairi was still asleep, which she should be. It was Saturday. You all know Saturday. The day where you lay up until 1 watching TV or simply sleep in until noon, whatever you prefer. Kairi preferred to sleep in and you wouldn't believe how pissed she could get from being woken up on a day off. Sora winced at the thought of it happening again. What exactly did she do? Let's just say that Kairi has a colorful vocabulary, a very colorful vocabulary. Anyway, none of that's important right now. The only thing important was to initiate operation Prove-that-Riku-is-a-doodoo-brain! Step one; initiate phase on of plan #45 on Sora's list of 356 ways to prove he was right. Step one; he flew to Riku's house. What luck! The blond haired girl was coming down the sidewalk. Sora got his digital camera ready. But, rotten bad luck, she passed the house and kept walking down the sidewalk.

" Son of a-" Sora said throwing the camera down. It smashed on the pavement and tumbled into the gutter. Then, Riku appeared out of the bushes and kissed the girl.

" How did he? But I just- and he was just" Sora was totally confused. Did Riku know that he was here? How was that possible? No one knew except for Kairi. Did she tell him? Would he believe her?

"This isn't a problem. I've got 355 more plans!" Sora said, " You haven't seen the last of me Riku. Actually, you never did see me."

Okay, so plan #45 on Sora's list didn't work. Hey, he was prepared.

" Okay, time for plan #78" Sora said. Equipped with the latest in Gadgetron video cameras, Sora headed out to the park. Riku was there with that girl.

" Smile Riku," Sora said pointing the camera at him, " You're on Candy Camera." After about twenty minutes, and some very good footage, Sora stopped the camera.

" That should convince Kairi" he said smirking as Riku laughed with the girl. Still smirking like the obsessed angel he is, Sora flew back towards Kairi's house.

" Kairi, here is the ultimate proof that I was right about Riku" Sora said holding up the tape. With a surge of pride, Sora put in the tape and pressed the play button. There was nothing on screen.

" What is this?" Kairi asked.

" Huh? What happened? It was all there! There was Riku and that girl. Crap!" Sora said. He pulled out the manual and flipped through the pages. Then, he found the problem.

" I filmed with the lens cap on! Well that's stupid! Whoever heard of filming without the cap on?"

" You're supposed to take it off. All cameras are like that"

" Really?" Kairi nodded her head.

" BARNACLES!" Sora shouted.

" Anyway, I've got to get ready for the dance tonight" Kairi said.

" The dance is tonight?" Sora said.

" Of course it is! I've been talking about this for the last two weeks" Kairi said happily.

" So, I guess Riku's taking you huh?" Sora asked.

" Who else would take me?" Kairi asked. Sora scowled and began looking over his list.

" What's that?" Kairi asked. Sora quickly put the list back in his pocket.

" It's nothing" he said. Kairi shrugged and went back to getting ready.

"Kairi, Riku's here!" Her mother called up the stairs. Indeed Riku was here. He was wearing a tuxedo. Not a cheap five dollar one, a full fledge $350 one. Sora eyed him with a frown on his face. Let's just say that he wished Riku could see him now so he could punch him in the face.

" It's okay; I'll get him tonight" Sora said smirking at his archenemy. Kairi came down the stairs a few seconds later. She ran straight into Riku's arms and kissed him.

" Ready to go?" Riku asked. Kairi nodded and they headed out the door. After the limousine pulled away, Sora flew after it. This was it. Plan 356 was about to start. Phase one had already been completed. Riku's jacket was now bugged with an invisible microchip that would allow Sora to hear ever-single word that he said. Once they arrived at the school, Phase two would begin. Sora landed on the hood of the limo and peered in through the rear window. Kairi and Riku were snuggled up together on the back seat. They were talking, but Sora couldn't risk getting any closer for fear that Kairi might see him. Luckily, the bug he'd planted on Riku's skin was working. The earpiece that was wired to the bug was already feeding him information. Riku was talking about stuff they could do at the dance and all the fun they were going to have.

" Yeah, we'll have some real fun tonight. If you think fun is a gallon of sticky paste covering your face is fun" Sora thought. Sora didn't need to bug Kairi. He could read her thoughts and therefore know what she was saying. Her thoughts dwelled on Riku. It's sad that he'd have to break them up, Kairi really did love him. Riku however, couldn't wait for something. But his thoughts were clouded, which is why Sora needed the bug to tell what he was saying. The limo pulled into the school parking lot and Sora flew off and onto the roof. Kairi and Riku got out of the limo and headed inside. Sora stuck his head through the roof and began his monitoring. Just as the first song started, Phase Two began. This part was tricky because Kairi could see him. If she detected him, the plan would fail. As quickly and quietly as an angel can be, Sora snuck towards the DJ table. Once there, he switched the records so that the next song would be a slow one. Now, he headed back to the roof and kept an eye out for that blond haired girl. She arrived at exactly 7:56, right on schedule. How did Sora know that she was going to arrive at 7:56? He didn't. But, things were going according to plan. Now, if his luck held out, the blond haired girl would see Riku and Kairi dancing together. If everything were as it should be, the blond haired girl wouldn't know who Kairi was. But, as is Sora's karma, she did. She danced with another boy.

" Great, there goes the plan. Luckily, I've got 356 plan B" Sora said. All the pieces were fitting together. Sora had in fact planned for everything to go as it was. The slow song started and Sora had to avert his gaze. He couldn't bear to watch Riku dancing with Kairi, let alone to a slow song. The next part of the plan was almost ready. All Sora had to do was push one button and watch the fireworks go off. The button was connected to a hypnosis device currently hooked in the blonde haired girl's hair. Once activated, it would set off a chain reaction that would expose Riku as the fraud he was. All he needed now was to wait for the opportune moment. That came near the end of the dance when Riku and Kairi stepped outside for a little time alone. With that same feeling that comes over your mind when you're about to beat the final boss in a video game, Sora pressed the button. The blonde haired girl's eyes swirled and turned back to normal. She instantly went outside. Now all Sora had to do was speak through a microphone. It would make the blonde haired girl say whatever he wanted her to say.

" Hey slut let go of my man" the girl said. Riku looked up in horror.

" What are you talking about? Riku's my boyfriend!" Kairi said angrily.

" Riku and I have been going out for three years" the girl shouted.

" Namine, calm dow-"

" You know her? Is what she said true?" Kairi asked whirling around to face Riku.

" Of course not baby, she's lying"

" I'm not the one who's lying. Now beat it sister" Namine said.

" No way, get lost" Riku said. Crap, Sora hadn't counted on him actually denying it like this. Time for the Grand Finale. He made Namine storm back into the dance and come back out with a bowl of paste that Sora had conveniently left for this exact moment. Namine then poured it all onto Riku's head and stomped off. Success! The plan had actually worked! Now Kairi would question Riku, he'd admit to cheating on her, and they'd break up. Sora took out his video camera, took the lens cap off, and pressed record. He aimed it down at Kairi and Riku.

" This is going to be- what the heck?" Sora said. This was impossible! Kairi was helping Riku clean himself off. He didn't get it at all! Where was the yelling and screaming? Why weren't they breaking up? Then, Sora realized the awful truth about what he'd done. He'd pushed Kairi and Riku,

Closer together.

End of episode

__

On the Next My Guardian Angel...

Okay, so my plans didn't work out as planned. Never fear I will expose Riku for what he's done. But what's this? Riku isn't seeing that girl anymore? What the heck's going on here? Is Riku really going to be honest from now on?

Next Time on My Guardian Angel...

Episode 6: The House that binds us All


	6. Episode 6: The House that Binds us all

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.__

Episode 6: The House that Binds Us All

Okay, plan 356 was a complete and utter failure. Sora understood that know. It had done the exact opposite of what it was supposed to do. It was supposed to break them up, but it had made them closer. Kairi talked more and more about Riku. Riku came over a lot more, and Kairi went out with him a lot more. Sora found himself doing Kairi's homework almost every single night. He had to because she was never around to do it herself. One night, while staring at a really nasty math problem, Sora was still thinking about that night.

" How can I do it? If plan 356 didn't work, then they're all failures" he said. Sora thumbed through the textbook and found the way to solve it. After that, Kairi came back. It was almost 5 am.

" Finally! Where have you been? Do you know what a fit your parents are going to throw? You'll be grounded for weeks" Sora said. Kairi didn't pay him any attention. She immediately crawled into bed and went straight to sleep. Sora fumed with rage. She didn't even say thank you or anything! What an ungrateful, selfish person she was. Sighing, Sora went back to staring at the ceiling.

" How could I do it? How could plan 356 fail? It was foolproof and yet it failed" he said. Within moments, he was asleep.

When he woke up, Kairi was gone. There was a note on her bed that said she'd gone to Riku's house.

" What does she see in that guy?" Sora wondered. He flew out the window and towards Riku's place. Within moments, he was there. Remaining as quiet as possible, Sora peeked in through the window. Kairi and Riku were watching something on TV.

" This is weird. How can Kairi still like him? She must have believed Riku when he said that they weren't dating" Sora thought. He flew away from the house and back towards Kairi's. Along the way, he heard crying. Sora looked around and saw that girl Namine crying at the bus stop.

" What's she upset about? I'm the one who should be crying" Sora thought. We flew down and sat next to her. She said Riku's name ten times before she said anything else. Apparently, Riku was devoting his entire relationship to Kairi and he didn't want to date her anymore.

" This isn't right at all. Riku's a cheater and I know it! There goes half my evidence against him!" Sora said. He cursed and flew away.

Kairi didn't return that night or all the next day. My guess was that she was with Riku, but to my surprise I found out that she had spent the night at Selphie's house. At least that's what she told her parents anyway. But I knew that she'd stayed at Riku's house since his parents were away on vacation that weekend. Sora nearly ripped her head off when she returned, but she barely even noticed. It's like she only thought about Riku. Actually, she did only think about Riku. When she wasn't at his house or at school, she was talking with him on her cell phone, (which Sora had given to her and she hadn't even thanked him).

Riku decided to visit Kairi one night. Convenient for him and her, Kairi's parents were out for the evening. They went into Kairi's room and locked the door. Sora, being the courteous type, didn't bother them. But he did yell and scream outside the door trying to freak Kairi out. It obviously didn't work because Kairi didn't come out. They stayed in there for three whole hours doing God knows what. (A/N: I think the readers know too...) Sora wanted to know what they were doing so badly, but he wanted to respect Kairi and let her make her own decisions. So, he stayed out of the room and instead raided the refrigerator. He found cold chicken, leftover meatloaf, and two gallons of ice cream. He grabbed all that and headed into the family room. Grabbing the remote, Sora pressed the power button and sat down. The screen remained dark. Sora pressed the button again, this time a little firmer. Still nothing changed on the screen.

" What's going on?" Sora wondered. The screen began to glow brightly. The glow would have blinded mortals, but Sora had seen the light many times. He knew the person who was creating the light as well.

" Hello there Lunilesca, how are you?" Sora asked. Lunilesca frowned and cleared her throat.

" My child, why are you so upset?" She asked. Sora looked the other way. He'd always hated talking to his mother, particularly about his problems.

" It's nothing mom, I'm fine" he lied.

" Come now, I can tell that you aren't feeling well at all" Lunilesca said. This time Sora was the one to frown.

" Don't bother me mom, I'm having a bad day okay?" He said.

" Is it about Kairi?" Lunilesca asked. Sora felt himself starting to blush, but he shook it off.

" Of course not mother; don't be silly" he said.

" Do not lie. I've seen the way you long after her my son. You understand that it is forbidden for an angel to love a human. If the other angels find out that you are in love with your charge, they will ban you from heaven" Lunilesca said. Sora blushed and turned the other way.

" Hey, don't worry about it. Kairi's got a boyfriend. Heck, she barely notices that I'm here anymore" Sora said. Lunilesca seemed to be thinking about something.

" If you want her to be happy, take her to the House of Binding" she said. Sora knew about that. In an ancient ritual, the angel sacrificed the ability to watch over their charges. In exchange, the charge and their mate remained together forever throughout eternity.

" I... couldn't do that" Sora said firmly.

" Is that your wish or are you just afraid of losing Kairi?" Lunilesca asked. Sora didn't answer.

" Ask her. If she wants to perform the ritual, then decide whether or not you will. At least give Kairi the opportunity to choose what she wants" Lunilesca said. The TV shut off and the image disappeared.

End of episode

__

On the Next, My Guardian Angel...

Hey, guys. It's Sora. I'm really bummed. Why? Kairi wants to perform the ritual. I guess she is tired of me. Is that even possible?

__

Next time...

Episode 7: The Binding of Lovers, and the Loss of a Friend


	7. Ep 7: The Binding of lovers, the loss

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.__

To o1kunoichi, _no I didn't get the idea from Fullmoon WO Sagashite. I've never even heard of it._

Thanks to all reviewers!

Episode 7: The Binding of Lovers, and the Loss of a Friend

Dying isn't a pleasant experience, especially if you're dying of a broken heart. Sora was dying of a broken heart. He wouldn't die literally, but in the figurative sense of the word. He was a little angry with Kairi, but what could he do? This was her choice and he had to let her face the consequences. But it still pained him on the inside. What made it worse, was that Kairi didn't even take into account the fact that if she did go through with the ceremony, then she'd lose Sora forever. Heck, why should he even stay? It was obvious that Kairi didn't want him, she wanted Riku. Riku apparently could give her everything that Sora couldn't plus some. His mother was right after all. Everyone had been right. There was no possible way for a human to ever love an angel like they would another human. It just wouldn't work out. Sora had tried to go around that rule, and he'd ended up in pain. But he'd perform the ritual. It was all worked out. Kairi would bring Riku to the house of binding at exactly 11:59 that night. The ritual would be over by 1, and Sora would be gone. Kairi and Riku would be happy together. Kairi would be happy without Sora. It was that simply.

Maybe some things are that simple...

Maybe there was still time...

He didn't think some things were that simple...

Sora flew through the dark forest that led to the House of Binding. It was chilly out, perfect for an ancient ritual. The moon loomed overhead, big and round, casting ample light from which to see out. In short, it was a perfectly normal autumn night. Perfectly normal, for a human anyway. For an angel, it was different. For Sora, it was different. This was the exact same weather it had been, the night he'd been murdered. But that wasn't really important right now. Sora tried to focus on the upcoming ceremony. He thought he remembered the right words. He thought he remembered the right steps. He thought he remembered how to perform the ceremony. You see angels are prepared for this ritual. But Sora's training had accorded a long time ago. It was too far back for him to care to remember. But, he could probably do it right. He hoped...

At precisely 11:59 pm, Kairi and Riku opened the door. The inside of the room was foggy, like the haunted house of old times. Sora stood in the front of the room. This place actually looked like an old abandoned church that had been refurbished and spruced up on the inside. Then the church ran out of money and couldn't fix the outside.

" Welcome to the House of Binding" Sora greeted as Riku shut the door behind himself and Kairi.

" Who are you?" Riku asked.

" I'm... the owner of this establishment. You gotta problem?" Sora lied. Riku shook his head.

" Sit down" Sora said snapping his fingers. Two old fashion chairs appeared in front of Riku and Kairi. They quickly sat down and Sora walked up to them.

" Are you both positive that you wish to remain together forever?" He asked. Kairi and Riku nodded at the same time. Great, they'd planned this whole thing. Sora pointed at a door in the far corner.

" Riku, go through that door. Walk until you reach a giant door with a Purple Heart on the front. Go through the door and make your wish into the stone. Kairi, you go through the door at the opposite side of Riku and make your wish" Sora instructed, " Do not talk to each other until you return into this room."

Kairi and Riku stood up and went through the door. Sora watched the door close behind them, then he fell to the ground. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of never seeing Kairi again.

" I can't believe she doesn't want me any longer" Sora said barely able to speak through his tears.

Twenty minutes passed and Kairi and Riku exited the room.

" All right, the ceremony is complete. Return to your homes and wait. When midnight strikes tomorrow, you will be joined forever with whomever you wished" Sora said, " Riku you will leave now. Once you get to your house, Kairi will go to hers. Tomorrow, do not see each other. If you do, the wish won't be granted." Kairi and Riku nodded to show they understood. Riku left, leaving Sora and Kairi alone in the church.

" So, this is what you really wanted?" Sora thought.

" I'm gonna miss you Sora. You've been a great guardian angel, but I've got someone else to protect me" Kairi said.

" So, this is it? You're just going to forget I ever existed. Is that what you really want or are you just afraid to lose Riku. Let me tell you something, he isn't all that great!" Sora said.

" You don't know him Sora. You can't understand! Riku and I were made for each other" Kairi said.

" Do you really believe that? Or are you trying to convince yourself because you've got so many doubts?" Sora asked. Kairi didn't answer. She just stared at the ground.

" I love him Sora" she said finally. Sora closed his eyes and turned around.

" All right, you've made your decision. I can't tell you otherwise. You'll have to live with everything you get from this wish" he said. He sank into the floor and disappeared from view. Kairi just stood there, thinking about everything that had just transpired. Was Sora right? Was she really just trying to convince herself that she loved Riku?

" Sora, I'm sorry" Kairi whispered. She then turned and walked out the door. When she was gone, Sora popped his head through the floorboards.

" She's sorry? About what?" Sora wondered.

" Is it that she wishes that things didn't turn out this way?"

End Episode.

On the Next _My Guardian Angel_...

Hey guys. It's Sora. Do I sound bummed out? I am. Kairi isn't speaking to me, and I've only got a couple of hours before I have to leave forever. Is it true what they say? Or do I still have time to tell Kairi I love her?

The Next Episode of My Guardian Angel is...

My Fallen Angel

Part 1


	8. Episode 8: My Fallen Angel

__

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long delay! My computer is screwing up and I haven't found the time to update!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.__

Episode 8: My fallen Angel

I suppose you are all wondering what's going on in Sora's head. Well let me tell you something, he isn't in the greatest of moods. His mind hadn't been working properly ever since last night. Sora had sat through a 2 hour Barney marathon before he realized that he wasn't watching anything interesting.

It wasn't just that. Kairi was now refusing to talk with Sora. She was completely ignoring him. To the point that she didn't even notice when he entered or exited the room. The silent treatment hurts.

Now, Sora was debating what to do. Should he tell Kairi that he truly and deeply loved her or should he continue on with the way things were going and lose her forever? Why do things have to be so hard? Deciding to decide later, Sora headed up the stairs. He opened Kairi's door and found her asleep on her bed. He approached her and placed his hands on her forehead. With in seconds, he was viewing her dream.

(Kairi's Dream)

__

Sora floated above a warm sunny beach. It was a perfect day. There were no clouds in the sky, no honking car horns, no sound whatsoever. It's the kind of day everyone wishes they could have to relax or to go on a date. He looked down and saw Kairi running along the beach. She was holding someone's hand.

" She's really obsessed with Riku isn't she?" Sora thought as he floated down closer to get a better look. The image was still blurred no matter how close he got. The guy picked her up and tossed her into the ocean. Kairi burst through the surface laughing and smiling at whoever it was. Sora nearly smiled himself. He loved _to see her happy like this, even if it was with someone else. The dream began to get blurry, indicating that Kairi was waking up. Before Sora got out of the dream, he heard Kairi speak._

" I love you, Sora."

(End Kari's Dream)

Without another word, Sora flew out the window and out of sight. The cold night air refreshed him slightly, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

" Kairi loves me? Was that just a weird dream or is that how she really feels?" Sora wondered as he floated over the city. The moon was full tonight, casting a vast amount of light upon the sleepy town.

" I can't believe that I've only got another day to spend with Kairi. Once midnight strikes tomorrow, I'm gone forever. It's not like Kairi cares though. She only wants to spend the rest of her freakin' life with Riku" Sora said depressed at the thought. Right now, Sora's thoughts were spinning rapidly. He couldn't decided if he hated Kairi or loved her right now.

" Why does it have to be me? Why can't I just stay with Kairi and she and Riku be together? Why does my life have to suck?" Sora said beginning to cry. His tears fell down onto the Earth's hard surface. With a sigh he landed on the cold earth. A bright heavenly light shined down from the sky and the image of his mother once again returned to him.

"My child, what troubles you?" Lunilesca asked.

"Kairi's in love with Riku! She wanted to go through with the ceremony and I've got only a few more hours to be with her!" Sora shouted. "It's not only that! My life is falling apart at the seems! Nothing is going the way I'm planning and I'm sick of it!"

"Sora, she's a mortal. Even if you two got together she'd eventually die! Then you'd be alone forever wallowing in your misery" Lunilesca said.

"I'd rather have Kairi and watch her die as an old woman than never have her at all" Sora said.

"You're being stubborn again my son. You're only thinking about what you want. What about what Kairi wants?" Lunilesca said. Sora stopped and turned to face his mother.

"I'd never thought of that. Maybe you're right" Sora said. "I have only been thinking about what I want. I've never even stopped to consider what Kairi wants. That's not how you treat someone you love."

Lunilesca smiled warmly at him.

"What do you think she wants?" she asked.

"She wants to be with Riku. So, I shouldn't stop her" Sora said quietly. "Mom, thanks." Lunilesca smiled and disappeared.

Sora took off and flew towards Kairi's house.

"Mom was right! I've got to be nice to Kairi! This is what she wants, so I'm not going to get in the way" Sora said.

He flew as fast as he could and arrived at Kairi's window a few seconds later. He opened it slowly and saw Kairi sitting up on her bed.

"Kairi!" Sora said landing inside. "I'm sorry, for being a jerk. It was your decision to bond with Riku and I shouldn't have gotten jel- mad about it."

"It's all right Sora. I should apologize too. I guess I got a little carried away being with Riku. I should have paid more attention to the people around me" Kairi said. Sora smiled warmly at her.

"Let's promise. No matter where we go or who we meet, we'll always be friends" he said. Kairi smiled and nodded.

****

END

On the Next _My Guardian Angel_...

__

Hey all you loyal readers and reviewers! Sora here! Well, I've only got a couple more hours before I leave forever. But Kairi said that we can spend the entire day together! See the (A/N: maybe) final installment of My Guardian Angel on the next episode!

The Next Episode of _My Guardian Angel _is

Episode 9:

Who we are and who we're going to be 


	9. Episode 9: Who we are

__

Okay, depending on how you guys critique this chapter I may or may not right an epilogue. If you guys want I'll write a sequel. Tell me in your reviews.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies.__

Episode 9: Who We Are and Who We're Going to Be

(A/N: This whole chapter is in Sora's POV)

Kairi and I decided to spend my last day with her together. It was her way of apologizing and saying good-bye. When she suggested it after we exchanged apologies, I was overjoyed. I could feel my mother and her pride at my decision.

The day started off great. I met Kairi in front of her house at 6am and we flew to the very top of Destiny Island. For the next hour we talked on and on about nothing. We mostly discussed our lives. Well, Kairi told me about her childhood and I listened carefully. She told me all about her sixth birthday party and how badly she wanted a puppy. We laughed as she recounted the fit she'd thrown after not receiving it. Throughout all of this I was thinking about how lucky I'd been to get the chance to watch over Kairi. I guess the man upstairs wanted to give me something good, and I do thank him for that.

After we talked, Kairi and I watched the sun rise over the horizon. It was nice to see how happy it made Kairi to see another day come forth, but inside I was a little disappointed that such a great day had to come on the last day I'd see Kairi.

Once the sun rose Kairi and I flew to a hidden island southeast of the main island. I brought her a large breakfast. She even let me have her bacon, to my great delight. (A/N: Bacon...mmmm)

After breakfast we flew to the main island to visit the mall. I watched as Kairi shopped for clothes, jewelry and other items. The worst part of all of this was that I wouldn't be able to actually be with Kairi. sure she could see me, but no one else could. I guess it wasn't all bad.

Soon after we had lunch and flew around the island. Kairi should me all the spots she and her friends hung out at. I laughed as she recounted funny memories from high school and with her friends. I managed to get me and Kairi into the school and she let me see all her classes. While Kairi was using the bathroom I snuck some teddy bears and pink girly stuff into Riku's locker. I snickered to myself, but didn't mention it to Kairi.

We headed out over the island and landed back at Kairi's house. We'd rented three different movies and we watched the all. Between you and me, they were all those chick flicks. You know, the kind you take your boyfriend to but they pretend to pay attention? Yeah, all you guys (and maybe some girls) will understand this concept.

Gradually the day rolled on. We did many other things, but none of which compared to what happened at 11:39pm that night.

I was getting ready to go. Kairi and I were standing in her room.

"I guess I'm leaving soon" I said.

"Yeah" Kairi said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"This has been one of, no, the best day I've ever had. I only wish that we could have more" I said. Kairi began to cry.

"Don't cry Kai, I'll always be with you in your heart" I said. (A/N: How cliche don't you think?) Kairi reached into her purse and pulled out a sparkling silver necklace. It had a jeweled crown on the bottom.

"I want you to have this" Kairi said slipping it around my head. I looked at her astonished at the gift.

"Now I feel bad. I didn't get you anything" I said.

"Sora, you've given me so much already" Kairi said. (A/N: Another cliche line. There's sure a lot of them tonight huh?)

The clock struck midnight, and a pillar of light appeared in the center of the room. It filled the whole room with it's glorious light.

"Good-bye Kairi" I said. I walked towards the light and stopped. This wasn't right! I couldn't just walk off without first telling her the one thing that had been burning my heart for the last few months. I dashed back to her and pressed my lips onto hers.

For the next few minutes, I was in heaven. Kairi didn't pull back or hesitate at all. It seemed like with both knew what the other had always wanted to do. I deepened the kiss, my tongue exploring ever region of Kairi's mouth. I didn't object in the least. She wrapped her arms around me and continued kissing me. The feeling was mutual.

When I finally broke the kiss, Kairi was still crying.

"I love you Kairi" I said.

"I love you too Sora" Kairi said still crying. I reached my hand up and wiped the tears off her face. Then, I stepped into the pillar. I felt like my whole body was freezing up. I looked up and saw my mother smiling and beckoning me up into heaven. I smiled back and returned my gaze to Kairi. I stretched my hand out, as if to catch her and take her with me. Kairi stretched out to me to, trying as I was to reach me. But we both knew that all was as it should be.

"Remember, I'll always love you Kai, no matter where I go or who I see" I said. "Remember our promise."

(A/N: Okay, I lied. The rest of this chapter will be in normal POV)

And then he was gone. The light, Sora, everything. Her room returned to it's normal darkness and all was silent. She could still hear his words echoing throughout the room, but there was no Sora to speak them. Kairi continued to cry softly, but resolved to keep her promise and keep Sora close to her heart for the rest of her life.

And you know what? She did exactly that.

****

THE END

__

That's it! It's over! No more My Guardian Angel? Aren't we all sad? Remember, tell me in your reviews wither or not you want a sequel. I'll begin work on the epilogue. I'll write a sequel depending on how many people want the sequel to be written. If I do get enough people wanting it, then I will write a sequel.

If I don't, well I'll see you sooner or later...


	10. Episode 10: Epilogue

__

Okay, here's the epilogue. And I guess I'll get started on the sequel. Expect it sometime Saturday, Sunday or possibly today. I'll have it up before Monday. If you can't really check just put me on your author alert.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All copyrighted material that may or may not appear in this story is the sole property of its respected companies. 

Epilogue

Months passed, but Kairi never saw a hint of Sora. She continued to go through school, only now it seemed everyone thought she was a geek/loser again. All the things Sora had given her disappeared, except for everything he'd actually given to her.

It was a Thursday in May the next time her thoughts really focused on Sora. She was sitting in her Algebra II class when he walked into the classroom. He approached the teacher's desk and handed her a note. The teacher quickly skimmed the note, smiled at Sora and turned back to the class.

"Everyone, this is Sora Hikari. He's going to be joining us for the remainder of the year" the teacher said. Sora smiled at the class and sat down across from Kairi. She expected him to talk with her or at least say hi, but he didn't.

At lunch, Kairi watched Sora from afar as he ate his cafeteria food. He wasn't sitting with anyone, but Kairi was kind of afraid to go up to him for some weird reason.

After school, Kairi walked home alone. The sun was just going down and the multiple shades of orange and red influenced everything within eye view. It was then that she caught sight of Sora walking along. She frantically hurried to catch up with him.

"What are you doing here Sora?" she asked.

"Walking home?" Sora said eyeing giving her a weird expression.

"How'd you get a human body?" Kairi asked.

"Are you crazy?" Sora asked. "Look, however you are, I've got to get home all right?"

With that, he hurried past her. Leaving Kairi with a very confused expression on her face.

****

End

__

Not much of an epilogue, but it's designed to make you want to read the sequel even more! Isn't it just torture? Doesn't it just piss you off? LOL! Review and I'll get the sequel up as soon as I can.

BTW, please check out my other Kingdom Hearts story while you wait. It's called Thy Kingdom Come. It's pretty good if I do say so myself.

I guess I'll see you all in my sequel review.

PEACE OUT! __


	11. My Guardian Angel 3 Teaser!

**NOTICE TO ALL FANS AND REVIEWERS OF _MY GUARDIAN ANGEL _and _AN ANGEL AMONG US…._**

She thought it was over after Sora sacrificed himself to rid the world of the Demon King Bahumut…

She thought that he was gone for Good…

But Kairi was wrong…dead wrong.

**The final chapter of the My Guardian Angel series is about to be released!**

_Two years ago Sora sealed himself away to protect everything from Sephiroth and Bahumut. Kairi is now alone and depressed, wishing for her fallen angel to come back to her._

_But all is not as is it seems…_

_Lunilesca has mysteriously disappeared and a new leader has emerged: Seymour. He puts Kairi on trial, claiming that her loving her guardian angel and him loving her breaks the sacred contract between Earth and Heaven._

_What has happened to Lunilesca? Is Bahumut gone for good? Find out in the awe inspiring final chapter of My Guardian Angel!_

**My Guardian Angel 3: My Fallen Angel**

**Coming Wednesday the 18 or Thursday the 19, 2006!**

NOTE: To make sure that you are ready to read this chapter please either put me on your author alert or check my page either Wednesday or Thursday!

Sincerely,

RA Pointless


End file.
